


Voca Chats

by 44bluehue



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44bluehue/pseuds/44bluehue
Summary: Just a bunch of group chat convos between Vocaloids (and my Vocaloid OC, Kushi)





	1. Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the characters listed in the tags don't actually have any lines, I just kind of put them in the chats...  
> Oops...

_Orange_Gal_Rin created the group Fruit_

_Orange_Gal_Rin added Lenny_Face_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), TheIceCreamMan, and Lavender_Tears to Fruit.

Orange_Gal_Rin:  Hey guys!! You three are all admins so please add the others idk any of their users…

TheIceCreamMan:  Can I add Meiko?

Orange_Gal_Rin:  Ofc!!

_TheIceCreamMan added Meiko_the_Queen to Fruit._

Lenny_Face( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):  Rin, when and why did you go into my account and change my username and how do I change it back?

Orange_Gal_RIn:  I’m not telling~

Lavender_Tears:  Don’t worry Len, I’ll Help you later.

Lavender_Tears:  Also, why am I here???

Orange_Gal_Rin:  So my little lenny len can practice flirting with you over text while we outsiders watch~

-also ew!  You type like my grandma!-

Lenny_Face( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):  RIN!!!

Lavender_Tears:  What the actual Fuck, Rin.

Lavender_Tears:  Also, what do you mean I “type like your grandma”?

Orange_Gal_Rin:  You text like an old person!

Lavender_Tears:  You mean gramatically correct?

Orange_Gal_Rin:  Ah! Big Words!!

Lavender_Tears:  Hey, Len’s been typing for like 8 minutes, is he okay?

Orange_Gal_Rin:  Holy shit hes brigh friggin’ red!

_[Rin sent a selfie with her arm around (violently red-faced) Len’s schoulders; captioned, “My wittew baby Wen is aww fwustewed and embawwassed!”]_

Lenny_Face( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):  You’re only two minutes older!

Orange_Gal_Rin:  I’ll always be the strong oldest sibling and you’ll always be the wittew baby~

Lavender_Tears:  Two Minutes? I’m like, half a year older than both of you.

Orange_Gal_Rin:  5 months (3s)

Lenny_Face( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):  5 months (2s)

Orange_Gal_Rin:  See? You’re slower than me at everything!  Sending texts, confessing to your crush, being born.

TheIceCreamMan:  Ha… This is cute.

Lavender_Tears:  What is?

TheIceCreamMan:  All these children talking about a months’ difference between them.  I’m the second oldest Japanese Vocaloid. I have to be at least a decade older than all of you.

Lavender_Tears:  Kaito, shut up. You sound like a pedophile (the username doesn’t help either)

_[Rin sent a picture of Len sitting pretzel-style on is bed, reading something on his phone,a curled hand over his lips and a slight blush on his cheeks; captioned, “Whacha readin there Len?”]_

Lavender_Tears:  I bet it’s some super smutty x reader lemon.

Lenny_Face( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):  I DONT READ SMUT

Lavender_Tears:  But you *do* read x reader?

Lenny_Face( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):  Sometimes…

Orange_Gal_Rin:  Especially of you Kushi~

Lavender_Tears:  What is it with you and “~”

Orange_Gal_Rin:  What is it with you and punctuation?


	2. Voca_LitFam <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushi adds some Yamaha Vocaloids and makes a few changes to the chat

Lavender_Tears:  I’m changing all y’all’s nicknames to your actual names and I’m adding some of my Yamaha buddies.

_ Lavender_Tears changed the group name to Voca_LitFam<3 _

_ Lavender_Tears changed Lenny_Face( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’s nickname to to Len _

_ Lavender_Tears changed Orange_Gal_Rin’s nickname to Rin _

_ Lavender_Tears changed TheIceCreamMan’s nickname to KAITO _

_ Lavender_Tears changed Meiko_the_Queen’s nickname to Meiko _

_ Lavender_Tears added Meme_Daddy69, Creme&Sugar, Purple_Flower, MommyLily, LeoLeoLeon, Lolalotis, chickenlegs, Apple_Girl, SonicBoom and CarrotQueen to Voca_LitFam<3 _

_ [Kushi Changed everyone’s nicknames to their actual names.] _

Kushi:  Alright, did forget anyone?

Rin:  Yeah. A lot of Crypton Vocaloids!

Kushi:  I knew that.

Oliver:  And Yohio.

Kushi:  I don’t know his user, sorry.

_ Kushi added HolyLeaks, Lukawarm, Beep_Boop_Neru, Eggplant_Samarai, Piko, and Redrills to Voca_LitFam<3 _

RIn:  Where did you get everyone’s users?

Kushi:  Charisma? Idk…

Rin:  Did you just say idk?

Kushi:  Yeah… I use abriviations all the time.

Rin:  Big words!!!

Miku:  Hey ;) <3

Fukase:  … This chat is too crowded, Imma go make a better one without all these Crypton wierdos in it.  Later Normies!!

_ Fukase left Voca_LitFam <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, they get better as you go (I hope).


	3. The REAL Litfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase starts a new chat for the Yamaha Vocaloids.

_Meme_Daddy69 added LeoLeoLeon, Piko, Lolalotis, Cream &Sugar, Purple_Flower, Lavender_Town_Syndrome, Yo-Hay-Yo, SonicBoom, chickenlegs, and Apple_Girl to The REAL Litfam. _

Meme_Daddy69:  This is where we share memes…

Purple_Flower:  …Engage in small-talk and deep discussion…

Yo-Hay-Yo:  …And tease Oliver about his fat crush on Kushi.

Cream&Sugar:  YOHIO YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT TEASE ME ABOUT THIS!!!

Yo-Hay-Yo:  I had my fingers crossed.

Purple_Flower:  Dude, you’re gonna maake him cry.

Meme_Daddy69:  Too late, he’s alreay crying.

Lavender_Town_Syndrome:  What?! Someone made little Ollie CRY?!  I will fuckin’ hurt them!

Cream&Sugar:  Wait, who is that?  @Lavender_Town_Syndrome?

Lavender_Town_Syndrome:  It’s me, Kushi. You don’t recognise my typing style?  We text all the time…

Purple_Flower:  You dont recognise her overprotective dragon personality.  Even I knew who she was and we almost never talk…

Cream&Sugar:  Oh. Yohio did you know about this?

Yo-Hay-Yo:  No… I don’t really know Kushi, I just know you have a crush on her.

Lavender_Town_Syndrome:  What in the Hell are you talking about, Yohio?

Yo-Hay-Yo:  HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!

Lavender_Town_Syndrome:  One: Ollie’s been adressing you by your name this whole time.  Two: Your username is really close to your actual name. Three:  I can kinda tell by the way you and Ollie interact that you’re the “Yohio” that he talks about so much.

Yo-Hay-Yo:  Oliver, you told your girlfriend about me?

Cream&Sugar:  She’s not my girlfriend!!

Lavender_Town_Syndrome:  He told me you’re the one who baught him his fancy-shmancy boat.

Lavender_Town_Syndrome:  Also, I’m not his girlfriend, we’re just really good friends.  (Ollie’s just really shy so it’s understandable that he would get nervous around a new friend.  I’m kinda the same way except the shy doesn’t last as long)

_[In a separate chat:]_

Meme_Daddy69:  She really doesn’t know?

Purple_Flower:  Wow…

Yo-Hay-Yo:  She really IS pure!  You guys were right!  
(She’s kinda dumb tho…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I'm just trying to give this story a kickstart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better.


End file.
